Fourthwheelshipping-A night to remember
by Poke-Fan52
Summary: fourthwheel story where two kids meet in school fourthwheelshipping
1. Chapter 1

Max POV

Thursday oh how much I hate them! I have the worst day on Thursdays (Timetable wise) I have English, Poke-History, Then Break (Halleluiah), Gym for 2 straight hours and then lunch but finally the only bright spot of the day Type-Matchup Class. Now I alredy know all about type matchups so that makes it a little boring but I sit next to the cutest girl ever! I think her name's bonnie (But I Don't know as ive never ever spoken to her). Now I know what your thinking "Man-Up Max" and "Don't be such a scaredy-cat" but ive never spoken to a girl before and … Oh crap…Here she comes!

"Hey" Bonnie said looking at Max and his completely frozen face" Ummmmm … Anyway I might not be in for last period so if there is any homework can you tell me?"

"Uhh-Umm s-s-sure b-b-bonnie" Max said nervously, whilst giving himself a mental facepalm

"Thanks well umm see ya later then!" bonnie answered before speedwalking away from the frozen max.

Bonnie POV

OMG that was awkward! Although to be honest I do feel kind of sorry for him he's one of the least popular kids in school and gets picked on all the time. Plus he's really cute! WAIT… WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! Ok bonnie now remember you don't like him, he doesn't like you just think about pandas or something.

Boy was she wrong…


	2. The build up

'Max POV

Omg I completely froze up there but If I want her as my girlfriend I need to be more courageous. Oh god here she comes.

"hey" I said more confident than last time "how's it going sorry about earlier that was really awkward"

"uhh umm yeah" she replied now the one stuttering "I-it k-k-kind of w-was"

'wow' I thought 'this must be working' "hey how about you come over later we could do the homework together maybe?" I said hoping to arceus that this would work.

Bonnie POV

OMG he just asked me to go round to his house! I don't know what to say what if its awkward like last time? What if we actually do homework? **Authors Note: LOL** umm what should I do what should is say?

"Earth to Bonnie, Earth to Bonnie I asked you a question!" Max stated trying to hide his grin because he knew how well this was going. Bonnie's face went bright red with an enormous blush. but she finally answered.

"u-u-uhh y-y-yeah sure Max"

This would truly be a night to remember!


	3. Author note

Authors note

Just a quick notice as I read the reviews this is my first fanfic and there will be more chapters coming and the next one should be pretty long. I also want to ask what pairing should I do next.


	4. The night to remember

Chapter 3

At Max's house: Bonnie POV:

I finally plucked up the courage to ring the doorbell. All I had to do was press a button yet for some reason It took me 5 minutes to do. Anyway, the door opened and I saw a girl standing there, she was too big to be Max's Girlfriend so that was a huge relief. I heard Max shout "Maaaay, I told you I would get the door" followed by quite a few crashes as max travelled down the stairs (Not the way you're meant to!).

Max POV:

Well that was embarrassing falling down the stairs in front of the only girl I've ever liked! As soon as I got down there may immediately questioned me "Is that your girlfriend, oh please tell me it is she's so CUTE" I blushed dark crimson as I said "come on bonnie lets go upstairs"

"Bonnie is it awwwww" May was trying her hardest to get the secret out of Max.

"May shut up or ill set ralts on you" I threatened

"Oh you mean that one pokemon that only knows teleport and a move that revolves around kissing, HA im so scared!" May said sarcastically

"May stop pestering your brother" Norman (may and max's Dad) called down

"Fine DAD!" May went off in a strop

"Sorry about her, anyways before we do the homework do you want to go to the park" I asked.

"Yeah ok!" Bonnie said her heart skipping a beat.

At the park: Bonnie POV

Should I tell him? No we're just having a good time as ? I looked over at him hes so cute, handsome and intelligent. Wait what did I just say? Yep that does it im telling him.

Max POV

Bonnie's looking at me! I wonder why? I hope she doesn't think im weird does she maybe I should talk to her, yeah I'll talk to her.

Bonnie POV

"hey, what ya looking at Bonnie!" max said interrupting the silence

"Look Max, ive got to tell yo something but this is the only way I know how to say it!"I leaned over and kissed him then ran off. However before I even left the enormous park I got a text, from Max, Saying 'come back for 1 second I just need to tell u 1 thing'.

I ran back to the bench and he didn't tell me anything he just leaned over and this time he kissed me.

Hey guys so that was it I know it was a little bit short but I started the story without knowing where it was going to go please tell me what pairing to do next and put good reviews J


End file.
